Family Reunion
by Girlnextdoor12100
Summary: What happens when Jay and Abi got married in secret then ran away and had a baby girl, Five year's later that Baby girl is four and want's to know where she came from. Now Jay and ABi must face there old family and friend's when they return to walford.
1. Asking questions

**Authors Note: I had this idea in a dream of mine, i havn't forgotten about my Liam and Elektra story ill finish that when i have the time but i just thought best to write this story now incase i forget.**

**Abis POV**

I sat their and stared at my ring in what seemed like hour's. It was hard to beileve that five year's ago today, i had married the man of my dream's. I had married Jay in secret when i was sixteen, i had faked my parent's signiture, so it made it look like my parent's had aggreed to the marriage. Jay on the other hand didnt need to as he was already 18.

Of course we had to get someone to witniss the wedding, so Ben came along and watched us say our vow's. After that Me and Jay left albert square without anyone knowing, the only person who knew where we were going was Ben.

Me and Jay left for a better life in Spain, we know that our familie's would of had search party's out there looking for us, but we tried not to think of that. When Me and Jay married, it had all been in the spur of the moment, i was Pregnant at the time and we didn't know what to do. So he knew he would never leave me with a baby on my own as he loved me. So he proposed and we got married at a registration office.

Our baby was named Lola Sapphire Mitchell, she had beautiful Red hair just like her father' s and green eye's. She was four year's old and was a very curious Child. Me and Jay had picture's of Lola everywhere around the house, she is our pride and joy.

I smiled and turned to look at the clock and saw that it was 8pm, time to put Lola to bed.

" Lola time for bed. " I called as i went to the staire's and saw that Lola was already fumbiling up the staire's, dragging her teddy bear behind her.

Once Lola was wrapped up in her bed, i began to read her a story of Snow White. Snow White was Lola's favourite fairytale, she knew the names of all the dwarf's but Dopey was her favourite.

After i read her a story, i kissed the top of her head and headed for the door till i heard Lola say " Mummy. "

I turned back around " What is it Sweetheart. " I asked concerened.

" Why dont i have any other family apart from you and Daddy. "

I took a deep breath and went and sat on her bed. " You do have a family, a big family, not just me and daddy. "

" Then how come i have never met them. "

I sighed, i knew this day was coming, i just hoped it would come later instead of sooner. " You see baby cub, my Dad disapproved of your father, My mum on the other hand wasn't like my father though she wouldn't of aproved of me marrying at sixteen. "

" Why not, they must know you love daddy. " Frowned my little red headed beauty

" im sure they knew. " i stood up " one day your question's will be answered i promise. " i bent down and kissed her good night before going downstare's and sitting with jay.

We were watching tv and sitting in silence till Jay turned the tv off and turned to me. " Abs whats wrong. "

I sighed, i can't hide anything from him. " I think we need to go back to albert square. "

Jay looked at me like i had grown two heads " Are you crazy. "

" I just think we should at least go back and reasure our family's that were still alive and i think Lola need's to know her family. "

" We are her family Abs. "

" I know but Lola's at that curious age Jay and she's been asking question's. "

Jay shook his head " I know your right. "

" Tomorrow i want you to try and get three tickett's to London. "

Jay nodded, he was still unsure about it, i could tell and maybe he was right to be unsure about it all but all i wanted was for our little girl to be happy.

" You do know you are going to have to quit your job if where going back to London. " Jay told me, he knew i loved my job as a vet, but if i could get a job as a vet in spain then i could get a job as a vet in London.

" I know, you have to quit your job to. "

Jay nodded at me. He was a barman and it had been something knew when he started but he grew to love the job.

I can't remember what happened after that as i fell asleep on Jays shoulder, peicefully.


	2. Flying Home

**Lola's Pov**

I woke up on a Saturday morning and walked big step's down the staire's. I finally reached the bottom of the staire's and walked into the kitchen to have some breakfast. Thats when i noticed PANCAKE'S. Mum only did Pancake's for special occasion's or if she was in a good mood.

Mum was singing to the radio, it was a song that mum called her and Dad's song. I can't remember the name of the song but the lyrics go like this. _There goes my life, there goes my future, my everything, might aswell kiss it all goodbye._

"Mummy, are you in a good mood then" I asked her, while i bite into my pancake's.

" Im always in a good mood " She smile's at me as she sat at the table. "Though i have some good new's"

I knew there was a reason we were having pancake's this morning.

"Your going to meet my parent's and your dad's adoptive family "

I gasped, i was finally going to meet my other family, i was so excited that i ran to mum and hugged her so tight. "When am i going to meet them"

"Im not sure yet hunny, but your dad's off sorting it out "

I ate my pancake's all up, then i went to the living room to watch TV. I watched tv for what seemed like hour's before dad came home.

"So" I heard my mum say to dad.

"I got three tickett's and we fly home tonight, i had to spend quite abit though"

I squealed and ran out of the room and into my dad's arm's. "THANKS YOU, THANK YOU" I said happly.

Mum smiled at us and dad just picked me up and took me into the living room.

Me and Dad were in the living room, watching tv and then an idea came into my mind.

"Dad so when i go and meet my other family, i will see the place where you and mum met"

Dad nodded and then said "Me and your mum met in 2006 i think, as thats when i came to walford, but we didn't properly talk until 2008, when my dad had died" Dad sighed at this and i moved over to comfort him and he put his arm's around me "Your mum tried to comfort me, by saying she knew what i was going through, but i called her a moron and walked away"

I frowned at this and then asked "So how did you and mum get together" I may only be four but i know some thing and i know that you don't become a couple through insult's.

Dad chuckled "Well in 2011 i had grown up abit, i had been fostered into the Mitchell Family and i was working as a Machanic, your mother and i had gotten closer and then i decidded to ask her out"

I smiled at this and stood up once i heard my mum yelling at us from upstaire's to go and pack for tonight.

"Well you hear your mother" Dad said with a smile on his lips. We both then went upstaire's.

I took out my pink suitcase, it was heavy but i managed to drag it out of the cupboard and beside my bed.

I began to pack all my clothe's, my poster's, my shoe's, my pencil's and drawing pad. Once they were all in my suitcase i needed help to shut it. So i called for my dad who came in and sat on my suitcase and then called for mum to come in, mum soon came in and shut the suitcase for me.

We were all soon packed up and we left our suitcase's at the bottom of the staire's.

Mum, Dad and me played a few games and watched tv tll night-fall came. Mum and Dad loaded our stuff into the back of a taxi, while i got into my boaster seat. I may be clever but being four and small, i need a boaster seat.

Mum and Dad then joined me in the car and the taxi man said something in Spanish then drove off.

We got to the airport just in time to get on the plane.

As i sat on the plane waiting for it to go up, up into the sky. i felt someone kicking the back of my seat, so i turned around exspecting to see a baby, but instead saw a boy, just abit older than me

" Stop that" I told him though the boy just stuck his toungue out, which got me a bit angry . "I have scissor's in my bag, i can just get it out and cut off your toungue" I threatened him and that's when he shut up. I smirked and turned away only for the boy to start kicking my chair.

"What did i just say" I growled at the boy though he just smirked and said "You said you would cut off my toungue, you never said anything about cutting off my leg's"

"Well then im going to take my scissor's and-" i was suddenly cut off by a woman saying "Dont i know you" I turned to look at both my parent's who was looking at the woman with straight black hair.

My parent's faces looked like they had seen a ghost.

Then a man sat beside the woman looked up and said in a shocked voice "Jay, Abi"

Why do they know my parents.


	3. Surprises

**Jays POV**

"Kat, Alfie ? " i said, i was in shock and so was Abi by the looks of things.

"Where have you two been ? " Kat asked, which was soon fallowed by Alfie saying "Everyone thinks you're dead"

"Mum, dad who are these people ? " asked Lola who was giving Kat and Alfie very dirty look's.

"Mum, dad who are they ? " Asked the boy who had been kicking Lola's seat.

Lola glared at the boy and then turned to me and Abi, waiting for an exsplanation.

"The plane is about to take off, so all passanger's strap on safely now and prepare for a bumpy ride" Said the flight attendent

Me, Abi and Lola sat down in our seat and Kat, Alfie and the boy sit's down behind us.

Once the plane took off and we were high in the sky. Me and Abi finally turned to Kat and Alfie. "You have a daughter then ? " Alfie asked us, me and Abi both nodded "And is that Tommy ? " I asked pointing at the boy who was talking to Lola.

Kat and Alfie nodded.

"So how does your parent's know my parent's ? " I heard Tommy ask Lola, Lola just shrugged and then they both began whispering to eachother.

"Tommy is now eight" Smiled a proud Kat "How old is you're little one"

"four" Smiled Abi.

Kat and Alfie both looked at eachother then turned back to us.

" So you were pregnant when you left walford" Alfie asked as sudden realisation dawned on there faces.

Abi nodded. "Me and Jay got married before we ran away, we ran way a day later"

"But you were sixteen wern't you" Frowned Kat

"Abi faked her Parent's signiture's to make it look like they had aggreed to the wedding" i told them, before turning to the two whispering children who had previously been fighting. "What are you two talking about" i asked

"Nothing" Lola smiled innocently as did Tommy.

"So why were you in spain" Asked Abi

"Hoiliday" Smiled Alfie. " I cant beileve you two had been there and we hadn't noticed you two" he said.

"So you two going back to london i see" Kat looked at us and we both nodded in aggreement. "Lola was asking question's about her other family" Abi told them and they both smiled at us. "So whats been happening in walford while we have been gone" I asked them.

"Well, Janine's had her baby and it's a Little girl she's five now and is called Patricia, nickname Pat" Said Alfie though Kat rolled her eyes like it was boring news. "Then theres Peter who has come back and is back with lauren "

"That's not important what really is important is that they have not found Heather's killer yet" Kat said angrily. My face paled at this and i turned to Alfie who said "Ye i was going to get to that"

"I thought Andrew was in the frame" Abi said with a frown on her face.

"There was no proof" Kat said

I tryed to block out what they were saying but couldn't so instead i lay back on the seat and closed my eye's waiting for sleep to take over. I felt so guilty, i forgot about Heather and what Ben did. I finally fell asleep and when i did the last thing i remember is Abi saying "Well who could of murdered Heather then"

**Authors Note: Sorry its short the next one should be longer.**


	4. Surprises for Max and Tanya

**Abis Pov**

The plane landed in london and everyone was leaving there seat's. " Jay, babe wake up" I gently shook him to wake him up.

"What" He groaned, he was alway's grumpy when someone woke him up. " Were in london" Jay finally opened his eyes and looked around before standing up.

"Come on Mate" Alfie said as him and Kat left the plane with Tommy who waved a farewell to Lola.

Me, Jay and Lola left the plane and collected our stuff at the airport. It was a rush through the airport as it was filled with people coming off the plane's or going on them.

Me, Jay and Lola finally made it to the taxi and then the Taxi man drove away, taken us to walford.

I was sat nervously in the taxi, looking out the window thinking about what my parent's would say.

Would they hug me and tell me there not angry or will they yell at me and tell me they never want to see me again.

I was too involved in my own thought's that before i knew it we were in walford and the Taxi was parked outside the queen vic.

I watched Lola undo her seat belt and jump out of the taxi and look around.

"Wow, this is where you grew up" She squealed, filled with excitement.

I sighed and Jay squeazed my hand to comfort me. I gave him a small smile and got out of the taxi.

"So how are we going to do this then" i asked Jay who was watching lola jumping in excitment.

"I guess i'll go see Phil, you go see your mum and bring Lola with you, then come to the vic" Jay said as he went and gave Lola a hug and then ran down the road to the Mitchell House.

"Where is Daddy going" asked Lola. I just smiled and took her hand. "Hes going to see his family"

Lola smiled at me as we came to a stop at 5 Albert Square. I slowly walked over to the door and knocked. Then before i know it the door's opened and there stood my Gran Cora. "ABI" She yell's and then my aunt Rainie is there also. "Can i come in" i ask nervously. Gran open's the door further and i walk in still holding Lola's hand.

"You have alot of exsplaning to do" Gran told me but Aunt Rainie just hugged me and rubbed my back and sobbed slightly. "Where have you been Ab's, the Police had been searching for you, for a year then stopped and you were presumed dead" Aunt Rainie told me.

"Im phoning Tanya" Gran said as she picked up the phone. I looked down to see Lola who was smiling at me. "And who's this little girl" Aunt Rainie asked.

"Gran, Aunt Rainie this is Lola my daughter"

When i said that i swear i heard Gran choking on her own saliva as she hung up after she had spoke to mum on the phone. "Your Daughter" Gran said surprised. "Mine and Jay's, I ran away with jay while i was pregnant with her"

"Oh Abi "Aunt Ranie said as she bent down to look at Lola.

"She has her father's hair" Gran said looking at her. "Would you like to play with me in the living room "Aunt Rainie asked. Lola looked up at me and then back at Rainie and nodded eagerly. They were about to go into the Living room when Dad and Mum walked through the door.

"About Time" said Gran as Tanya began to cry when she saw me, dad on the other hand looked furious then happy at the same time. "Ab's" mum sobbed as she pulled me into a hug. It took awhile for dad to react, so instead he swayed on the spot till finally he opened his arm's and hugged me as tear's rolled down his cheak's.

"Ab's where have you been, its been five year's and the police never found you" Mum sobbed, not noticing Lola who was stood in the doorway.

"I have been living in Spain with Jay" i said not looking at dad as i knew he was going to get mad.

" JAY MITCHELL" He yelled

"Max, for heaven sake dont start a row, we have just got our daughter back and dont pretend like it was a surprise she was with him when he dissappeared the same day she did." Mum sighed cupping my cheak's.

Dad shook his head and that's when he noticed Lola. "Who's this then"

"Mum, dad this is Lola my daughter, well mine and Jay's daughter"

Mum and Dad looked down at Lola who had a big cheesey grin on her face. "Please to meet you" Lola said in her bubbly voice, to my surprise it was mum who kicked off as Dad just shook her hand and then bent down to her level.

"ABI HOW COULD YOU, YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL" Yelled Mum, she had obvously guessed what age Lola was and got it right, that i had been pregnant when i left.

"TANYA, what is wrong with you" Yelled Aunt Rainie

"What do you mean, this isn't about me is it" She snapped angrly

"Family's, fall apart from the top down" Said Gran

"MUM im not a little girl anymore, im almost 20"

"Lola that's a nice name" smiled dad as Lola giggled. "I used to have that kind of hair" Dad said as he rubbed his bare head "Until the fairy's took it all away"

"You've seen fairy's" she squealed

"Of course i have, im best friend's with Tinkerbell" Smiled dad, i just had to smile at them as i watched Dad talk to Lola about being best friend's with Tinkerbell.

"Doe's that mean you know Peter Pan" Lola asked and dad nodded which made Lola excited.

"Doe's that meen you can bring me Peter Pan so he can teach me how to fly" Lola asked, Dad chuckled and shook his head. "Peter Pan is far to busy with the lost boy's, but ill ask him for you"

Lola smiled "did you hear that mum, i might get to fly with Peter Pan" Lola did a jump and a twirl as she said this, then she twirled into the living room.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were pregnant, instead of leaving us" Dad asked and i just sighed. "I couldn't, what would you have done, you would of killed Jay dad and then take me to get an abortion" i said as i watched Dad pale, he knew i was right but he wouldn't admit it.

"Come to the vic with me, Jay's going to be there and im presuming so will phil"

Then the door opened and in came Lauren who stopped and staired at me. "Abi"

I smiled "Lauren" i turned to look in the living room and said "Lola there's someone i would like you to meet"

Lola came out, with her head held high like she had everyone's confidence. "Lola this is you're Aunt Lauren"

Lauren looked at me, then at Lola. "You had a kid"

"Lola is the reason why i left walford, i realised i was pregnant with her"

Lauren looked at Lola and smiled. "Im your Aunt Lauren"

"I know, mum just told me" Lola grinned.

"Come to the vic and me and jay will exsplain everything"

They nodded and that's when i realised something.

"Where's Uncle derek"

Dad sighed" You see, a few years ago, some people might say he had what was coming to him, but i disaggree"

"What happened" i was now getting worried

"He was murdered"

I didn't feel at all sad about that. I didn't even know Derek that well, though he did have it coming to him.

**Authors Note: Told you this chapter was going to be longer, Anyway here's a fun fact about me when i mentioned Peter Pan and Tinkerbell in this story, i thought i should tell you that i live in the same town as the creater of peter pan did, he was called J.M Barrie. Lived in Kirriemuir up until he died and that's where i live. We have a peter pan statue in the town square, we have J.M Barrie's Birth place and we have an ice cream shop where one of there ice cream's is called the Peter Pan special. I love that ice cream. Even though i wasn't alive when he was around i still like to boast about how we have at least one famous person who lived in Kirriemuir, and they say only American's have the best celebretie's well i say Scotland and England are by far the best.**


	5. Meeting Patricia

**Lolas POV**

I was walking with my mum and my new family to what was called the Vic. We entered the vic and i looked around and noticed Dad sat with a bald man that looked like a bull dog.

"DADDY" I ran over to him and he picked me up.

"So Jay is this the one you have been telling me about" Asked the Bull dog man

"Ye, Phil this is Lola and Lola this is Phil" Dad said, i looked at the bull dog man who was called phil.

"Nice to meet you" he said sticking out his chubby hand. I looked at his hand like it was a peice of meat and then i shook it.

That's when i noticed a few other people walking over. Two of them were blonde woman and one of them was a man who had brown hair and looked a bit like a mouse.

"Lola this is Roxy" Said Daddy as he pointed at one of the blonde woman, the older woman, who looked abit like the scarlett woman in Daddy's magazene's though he had to chuck the magazenes out when mummy found out.

"Hiya" Said the Scarlett woman who was called Roxy.

"Im Lola" Lola smiled and then i looked at the other woman who had a mischievous grin on her face, i knew that grin from anywhere as it's the one i use alot when im up to something like trying to get the cookie's from the cookie jar.

"Im Lola to" said the mischievous girl. I smiled at that but then i turned around and noticed my mum glaring at the other girl named Lola.

"And im Billy" said the Mouse man. "Im related to all off you" I said surprised, i had a big family which is what i have alway's wanted.

"You have more family but there not in at the moment" Dad told me

"Lola" said a boy making me and the other woman called Lola turn around. "Tommy" i beamed and ran over to him.

"You made it then, wanna play outside" he asked.

My first real friend, even though we had started off on the wrong foot. I turned around. "Mum, Dad, can i go outside and play with Tommy"

Mum and Dad nodded and just before i left with Tommy, Mum says "Don't be too long and stay in the square"

Once me and Tommy were outside we started a game of Tig. I tagged him and he was running around after me.

That was when i bumped into someone and i fell flat on my back.

"Are you ok" asked Tommy, i looked up just as he ran over and my eyes landed on a girl about my age, holding a pink ice cream (Im guessing Strawberry), in her right hand, she was dressed in a blue dress, with blue shoe's that were tied in a perfect bow. Her stringy dark hair hung in unruly curl's framing her face.

I looked down and realised when i bumped into her, that some of her starwberry, pink ice cream had fallen on my pink dress leaving a horrible sticky stain.

"sucks being you," she said

"ya think ?" i stood up and looked at the pink stain on my pink dress.

"At least the ice cream matched your dress."

"Oh. I get it. You're trying to be funny." i frowned at the girl.

"Witty' is more like it."

"Then you might have said `maybe you should send me a postcard on your next TRIP'. "

The Blue dressed chick laughed, a surprisingly girlish sound. "You're not from around here, are you ? "

"my parent's lived here when they were young. I spent the first four year's of my life in Spain"

"And you came here because"

"To visit my other family i didn't know about"

"it does suck being you" the girl told me and this time it was my turn to laugh. "Im Lola"

"Call me Pat. It's short for Patricia"

I Smiled and that's when i remembered Tommy, i looked around and saw tommy sat on a bench.

"Come and play with us, we are playing tig" i said, i watched as a smill fell apon the girl's face.

" I love that game but-" she stopped talking and she frowned.

"What's wrong" i asked

"My mum doesn't like it, if i get dirty"

"You won't get dirty, anyway she will understand if we were just having fun" i grabbed her hand and dragged her over to Tommy.

"Hey Pat" Tommy said awkwardly. I looked between them. "Im guessing you don't get along" I said, which was clear they didn't, when they didn't answer. "No our Parent's don't get along"Pat sighed

"Well i dont see any parent's do you, let's play" I placed my hand on Pat's arms and said" Tig you're it" I then proceded to run away as did Tommy.

We played tig for age's, till we got tierd and lay on the ground by the bench and laughed.

"Patricia Butcher" Yelled a lady with brown hair the same colour as Pat's.

" Look at the state of you, your a mess" said the angry lady, who then took a hold of Pat's hand and dragged her along the sqaure while she ranted and raved about pat being a mess.

"Now you have met Pat's mother, Janine" Said Tommy standing up. "She's married to my dad's cousen Micheal Moon, so me and Pat are related sort of"

"Well, why is Pat called Pat Butcher shouldn't it be Pat Moon" i was now confused.

" Janine decidded to give her daughter, her name which is Butcher"

I nodded and suddenly felt sorry for Pat who was probably getting in trouble for being a mess.

"Lola" i heard my mum yelling, i turned around "There's my mum, i better go"I gave Tommy a brief hug then ran off towards my parent's.


	6. Janine Butcher

**Jay's POV**

I woke up this morning as my head hit the floor. I looked up and noticed that i must of fallen out of the bed. Its no wonder i fell out of the bed as me and Abi had slept on Abi's old single bed. I watched her sleep for a little while before i went downstare's.

I walked into the living room and saw Lola playing with Oscar who was nine now. "Hey what are you guy's doing" i asked, Lola looked up and smiled "Where playing Lego"

I nodded and walked into the kitchen and just as i did, i wished i could just walk out again as Max and Tanya were both glaring at me.

"Shoot me after Breakfast please" i said sarcastically as i got some bread from the bread bin and put it in the toaster.

"Derek will be turning in his grave, A Mitchell in the family" Max said as he sipped his coffee

I turned around to look at my in Law's "Im not Mitchell by blood, i was once Jay Brown"

"You certainly act like a Mitchell" was Max's clever responce.

"Shouldn't you be happy that you have a grand-daughter, instead of making sniddy remark's at me"

Max fell silent, though i knew he was dieing to say something else.

My toast popped up and i quickly buttered it and sat at the kitchen table.

The door bell then rang and Tanya quickly ran off to get it. Th next thing i know is, that Janine Butcher walk's in with a scowl on her face.

"She just barged in" Tanya said angryly

"This wont take long, Jay keep your daughter away from my daughter"

"Why what's she done" I asked

"She got messy yesterday in a game of tig" Said a voice from behind Janine, i looked and saw it was Lola.

"Is that all" i asked surprised

Janine looked outraged which i found very funny. "My daughter was covered in dirt because your devil child suggested playing game's outside"

"Who are you calling Devil Child" i asked furiously just as Abi came downstaire's.

Janine turned to look at Lola and she said. "Red head's are the sign of the devil" Janine said, i jamp up and was about to defend Lola, until Lola stamped on Janine's foot causing Janine to topple over. "Your going to pay for that you little maggot" Janine scoweled but all Lola did was stick out her tongue.

"Get out" Max said as he pushed Janine roughly out the house.

I picked Lola up and placed her on my knee when i sat back down.

"Im glad Pat's nothing like her" Lola told me

"Pat ?"

"Ye her daughter Pat, she was acctully fun to play with until jabberwock Janine Butcher turned up"

Me and Abi let out a laugh at our funny red head.

"Do you know what Jabberwock mean's" Abi asked her

"I just made it up, so it now mean's another word for Evil as in Evil Janine Butcher" She looked pleased with herself.

"It mean's nonsense or gibberish" i told her.

Lola frowned and then said "Well Janine does talk Nonesense and gibberish"

Well i couldn't realy say anything to that so i put Lola down and she ran off to play in the living room.

"Jay i have been thinking, we are going to be here for awhile so i have decidded im going to put Lola in Walford Nursary" Abi told me i nodded and then a thought struck me like a ton of brick's. "Were are we going to live, i can't continue sleeping in that single bed with you and Lola can't sleep on the couch forever, plus if your parent's continue to give me the evil's im going to be demented by the end of the weak"

Abi laughed "Ill speak to them and we won't live here very long anyway"

I watched her leave to go and get dressed before i turned back to my toast and began to eat in peice.

**Sorry for the spelling mistake's, There's something wrong with my computer and i dont have spellcheck so i have tryed to fix my spelling mistake's as best as i could.**


	7. Ben and Joshua Mitchell

Abis Pov

"Jay Im going out" i said after i had gotten dressed. I heard him called back "Ok Hunny" as i gave Lola a swift kiss on the forehead before i left.

I was on the look out for Ben, i hadn't seen him yesterday, when i came back so i was hoping to see him today.

I hoped he hadn't forgetten me, we had been best friend's for year's and year's, even after i left. I still got phone calls from him, though they stopped all together after a year of being apart.

I walked past the railing that i once had my head stuck in, Ben had been there giving me `support' while Phil had to get the jaw's of live, i think they were called that and then he opened the railing so i could get my head back out. Though's were good times.

I chuckled at the memory. I then went to the two swing's were me and Jay went on our first date and it was also the place, me and Jay got back together again after our family's had started a war with eachother.

As i got closer to the swing's i noticed a figure sat on a swing with his head down. I smiled as i remembered though's feture's.

"Remember me" I asked the man sat on the swing, he looked up and gave me a smile. "How could i forget a face like that" Ben Mitchel, he's alot of thing's but he could never forget anyone.

I sat next to him on the other swing. "Dad told me you and Jay were back, with a daughter as well"

I nodded "Lola"

Ben looked at me amused. "You need your kid after a girl who tried to break you and Jay up"

"No, i didn't name Lola after her, me and Jay just realy liked the name"

"Daddy" said a Five year old boy, running over to Ben.

I was now confused, when i last checked Ben was gay, so what had happened?

That's when i saw Lola Pearce running up to us, just as Ben picked up his 'son'

"What's going on, you are still gay arn't you" I asked and Ben and Lola both laughed at this.

"Ye i am" he said as he looked at his son who was sat on his lap. "but me and Lola slept with eachother to see if i was Gay or not" He exsplained and suddenly it was all making since. "So i didn't know i was the father of little Joshua, till a few month's after he was born and Lola told me. We got a DNA test which confirmed it"

I nodded "So i guess Phil was pleased"

"Yes and No" Lola said

"Dad was happy that he has a grand-son, but he and Billy were angry because Lola's practacly family so its incest which is what Billy said, though they have gotten over it" Ben said and i nodded i could totally see where Phil and Billy were coming from. It was kinda incest.

"Do you have any children" Asked little Joshua, I smiled and realised Joshua would love to Play with my Lola.

"I do actually, her name is Lola like your mummy" i looked at Joshua who was looking at me with big brown eyes. "Would you like to meet her" i asked him and he nodded.

I looked at Ben and Lola for approval and they both nodded. So i took Joshuas hand and led him back to my parents house.

"What's she like" Asked Joshua as he walked with me, holding my hand. "Well she's four and very cheeky" Joshua giggled at that as i walked into my parents house. "Lola i've brought you a friend"

All of a sudden Lola came, bouncing down the stair's. She stopped and looked at Joshua, frowning a little as she inspected him.

"Wanna play outside" Lola finally asked. "Sure" he said, just Jay walked into the hall. "Who's that" Jay asked.

I smirked and watched Lola and Joshua leave before i turned to Jay. "Ben and Lola's son"

He looked at me like i was mad. "He can't be Ben's you know, Gay"

"I know but remember when Lola was pregnant and we all wondered who the dad was, well Lola and Ben had slept together to see if Ben was gay or not and then she ended up pregnant and didn't tell him it was his till a few month's after Joshua was born" I told him excitedly "So you're now Uncle Jay and im Aunt Abi"

Jay shook his head like he couldn't beileve it. Then i noticed there was a look of guilt on his face but i didn't decided to question it.

"Im going for a lie down" he said as he walked upstaire's

That was odd, i thought.


	8. New Nicknames and New Friends

**Lola's Pov**

I was sat on the bench talking to Joshua, we had just finished talking about our parents and our lives and how i had lived in spain for the first four year's of my life, when he asked me a question "Lola what doe's Gay mean ? " i looked at him, that was a good question. "I don't know, why ? " Joshua shrugged "Your mum said my dad was gay when they were talking to eachother"

I frowned "What do you think it mean's"

"I think it mean's Happy, because my dad's always happy" he said and i nodded "Ye it mean's Happy, so my dad's gay as well becasue hes alway's Happy"

"Gay mean's Happy you're right" said a voice from behind us, we both turned to see Pat who was smiling. "How do you know" Me and Joshua asked at the same time "Because im smart, mummy say's im very smart for my age" she then sat down on the bench beside us.

"You're not alowed to play with me, you're mum came to my house, realy angry" i sighed but Pat laughed and nodded "I heard about you stamping on her foot"

"You stood on wicked Janine's foot" Joshua said surprised, though Pat gave him a glare.

I smiled at her "Where's your dad ? " i asked as i suddenly realised, that i hadn't seen Lola's dad before.

"He moved away some where, i don't see him very often" Pat said all with a smile, i was shocked i couldn't picture life without my dad.

"What happened ? " asked Joshua, Pat shrugged " They were fighting and stuff, i got to choose were i lived though. Mum and Dad asked me and i said i wanted to live with Mum. Dad got mad and the next thing i know mum leave's me with Aunt Bianca and Mum and Dad go away. I don't know what happened after that though all i know is Mum come's home with a big smile on her face and she say's to Aunt Bianca that she won and that i get to live with her, and that's all i realy wanted anyway. Dad stayed around for a few month's and then left"

Me and Joshua looked at eachother and then back at her. "You picked to live with you're mum" i was surprised, why would anyone want to live with a mean person.

"She's not always mean, you know and shes my mum, i love my mum"

I nodded and saw Janine walk over to us. Pat turned around just as her mum said angrly "I thought i told you, you wern't to play with her"

Pat looked at her with chocolate brown eye's and said in a sweet voice. "But Mum, i promise i won't get dirty, please, pretty please"

I watched in amusement this trick is exactly what i do when i want something. I watched Janine sigh and something told me Janine wasn't the type of person to give in that easily but she did. "Ok then, but if you come home all dirty again then you wont be alowed to play with her anymore"

Pat hugged her "Thank you mummy" Janine sighed and smiled rubbing Pat's head, Pat pulled away and Janine walked away.

"So Josh and Lol, what do you want to do ? " Pat asked sitting beside us, i frowned at her " Pat im Lola"

She laughed "I give my new friend's nicknames, and i call Joshua, Josh all the time and you're Lol "

I had never been given a nickname before so it made me smile.

After hanging out with them, i finally went home at tea time. I ran into the house and unpacked the boxe's with all my stuff in it. I got my notebook and began writting 'Lol' all over it. My very own nickname.

**Author's Note: I like Janine, which is probably a shocking thing to say as know one realy like's her but i do and i also like Micheal, so when they got together i was glad but now im starting to think Micheal's after Janine's money so i decidded in this story Micheal and Janine have split up.**


	9. Guilty Jay

**Jay's Pov**

How can Ben still be alive with a son of his own, when Heather's six feet under and wont ever see her son grow up. The guilt was consuming me. When i moved away with Abi, five year's ago. I had forgotten about it but just recently, me being back has made me remember.

"Daddy" in bounced my red headed angel, with a smile that could light up the whole room.

I smiled when i heard her voice. She made me forget about Heather for a few minutes, but Heather's pale face kept returning to my mind. "What is it" i sat up on Abi's old single bed.

"You now have to call me by my new nickname" she smiled then put her hand's on her hip's trying to be serious.

"And what's you're new nickname" i asked trying to be serious with her but i couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"Lol, my new name is Lol"

"Like, Laugh out loud" i joked

"Daddy" Lola said annoyed hitting me, though it only felt like a tap.

" Tea's ready" yelled Abi from downstare's.

Me and Lola walked downstare's and went to the kitchen. Me, Abi,Max,Tanya, Lola, Lauren and Peter sat at the Kitchen table eating in silence. Peter seemed to be the only one who wanted to start a conversation.

"I can't beileve you're with Abi, Jay, i remember having to show you about when you we're new to albert square" Peter said and i smiled at the memory.

**Flashback**

"It's not going to work if you're around to screw it up" Said Bert, My grandad.

"So what am i supposed to do all day" Said a young me.

Bert looked around and his eye's landed on young Peter. "Oh, uh, Morning, you haven't got a minute, have you ?"

Peter walked over to us as Bert grabbed me and said "This is Jay, he's new to the Area"

I looked at my granddad, with a frown plastered on my face. I could remember thinking, what the hell is he playing at.

"He's a bit shy you couldn't go around and take him under you're wing could you, you know show him where you hang out and that"

"I suppose so" Said Peter, i remember giving a sigh of annoyance.

"Ah, alright that's the ticket then " Bert pushed me towards Peter "Pal's already" said Bert with a smile. I glared at him before walking off with Peter.

**End of Flashback**

"so is there any other new's, you forgot to tell us" Max said, clearly showing us that he still hasn't forgiven me for getting Abi pregnant and not telling them about it, till five year's later"

Me and Abi ignored him.

"Guess what Lola i-" Abi was cut off as Lola said "I don't answer to Lola anymore, im Lol"

"Well then LOL, I got you in Walford Nursary"

Lola smiled happly.

I looked down at my food, it tasted Cheesey, but was realy good all the same and all i thought of when i thought of cheese was Heather. I suddenly stood up from the table making Abi jump.

"Where are you going" Abi asked

"Im going to see Phil" I left quickly so she wouldn't stop me.

I went round to Phil's and just walked in,i walked to the living room and saw Phil sitting, watching tv.

"Alright Jay, what do you want" Phil asked in a gruff voice

I shut the door and sighed. "Phil, im bricking it"

"What's wrong"

"It's all came back to me, Ben killing Heather"

Phil sighed. "I thought we put all that in the past"

"I thought we had to, but being here and finding out Ben has a son while Heather will never see her's again, i feel so guilty"

"Look, keep it together, we have kept it a secret for so long, don't do anything stupid"

I was about to say something, till i heard a smash come from the Kitchen. Me and Phil went to the kitchen and saw a smashed glass lieing on the floor, with the door wide open.

"Someone's heard our conversation" Phil said and i just shook my head "You better go find out who, because it wont just be Ben going down, it will be you to as your an accessory to murder" Phil only had to tell me once as i was out the door looking around for someone who could of possably heard our conversation.


	10. Abi finds out

Abi's Pov

I was stood by the window, looking out in hope that i see Jay. He had been gone for hour's and i was starting to get worried. "Maybe he's done a runner" My dad said.

"Jay wouldn't do that" I said, though i wasn't realy sure anymore. "Maybe we can go out on a hunt for him and fight off evil and crime" Grinned Lola, i shook my head then grabbed my coat. "Im going to look for him, Look after Lola" I left quickly but i still heard Lola yell "It's LOL"

I was looking for him everywhere and i suddenly found him sitting on one of the swing's, where me and Jay had our first date. I walked over and sat beside him on one of the other swing's. "Jay, what's wrong" i asked and Jay looked up and sighed. "You havn't been yourself since we got here" I tried to make eye contact but he just looked away. "Is it me, don't you love me anymore" I was worried for his answer. Jay looked up and said "Of course i do" i sighed at that, i was thankful he still loved me, but i still didn't know why he was acting like this.

"Then what's wrong"

Jay looked at me "I've done something so stupid Ab's" Tear's were falling from his face.

"Hey" I hugged him, to comfort him. "What have you done that is so stupid, it can't be that bad"

"It is" he mumbeled into my neck.

I pulled away and looked at him. "Tell me and maybe i can fix it"

"You can't fix it"

"JAY just tell me" i was getting more worried by the second.

"I know who killed Heather"

I looked at him, shocked "Well that's good, so we can tell the police"

"No Ab's you don't get it, i was there when Heather was murdered"

My heart beat was racing with every word he said. I couldn't beileve it, he kept a secret for five year's and Heather's murderer is still out there.

"Who killed her Jay"

Jay didn't say anything so i got furious "WHO KILLED HER JAY" I repeated

"BEN, Ben Killed her" Jay told me, i looked at him. I couldn't beileve it, Ben, he couldn't, he wouldn't kill her. I was sort of in a daze for a few minute's before i stood up.

"Where are you going" Asked jay, i looked at him. "Im going home, to check on our Daughter" I walked away, tear's running down my face, i could feel his eyes on me as i walked away.

I got back to the house and as i walked into the house, i quickly rubbed my tear's away and put on a fake smile. "Did you find Daddy" Asked Lola as she hugged me, i sighed "No i didn't" I lied "But he should be home soon, now let's get you to bed"

"Dont you mean Couch" Lola sighed, i shook my head "You can sleep with me tonight, Daddy's going to be sleeping on the couch" I took her up to my old room and Got her to bed "So what Story do you want me to read you tonight"

Lola smiled "I don't want you to read me a book, i want you to tell me how you met Daddy"

"Hasn't you're dad already told you that story"

"Yeah but i want to hear it from you're point of veiw"

"Ok" I sighed and then began to tell the story of how i met Jay. "I was 12 and you're dad was 13, he was coming up for 14 though. "I sighed "His dad had just died and i thought it would be good to comfort him. So i walked over to him, i thought i knew how he felt becasue i had lost my dad, only in a different way. My Dad had an affair which led to him and mum divorcing."

I looked at Lola to see if she was still listening and she was, so i continued.

"I walked up to him and told him that i thought i knew a bit about what he was going through, you're dad didn't want to know though as he then walked over to me and called me a Moron" i smiled at the memory

"Then three year's later, we're Walford's Romeo and Juilet" I smiled and stood up, kissing Lola's forehead, then i left the room and headed downstare's.

As i got to the bottom of the stare's, Jay walked in.

I folded my arms and Jay looked at me.

"Im going to tell the police, who it was that killed heather" Jay said and i looked at him and nodded.

"Abi, i love you and i hope you know that when i tell the police what happened, then i will be gone for 15 years or more for accessory to murder"

I was now crying and shaking, if he didn't tell the truth then it will kill him, but if he did tell the truth he wont ever see our daughter again until shes in her twentie's.

Jay hugged me, but i knew he was crying as well.

"I love you so much" I whispered

"I love you to Ab's"


	11. Daddy dont go

Lolas Pov

I woke up early on Monday Morning as Mum woke me up. I was Starting Walford Nursary today and i was so excited. I put on my Jean's and a top that said 'Daddy's little angel'.

I walked downstare's and sat at the kitchen table.

"Where's daddy"

I looked at mum who covered her mouth and now had tear's running down her face. She ran to the living room.

I went to stand up but my Grandma stopped me "We will go see to her, you just eat your breakfast"

They then left and disappeared into the living room.

I then stood up and walked to the living room door and started to listen in.

"Ab's, Jay just left five minutes ago, why are you so upset" I heard my Grandma ask.

"He's done something so stupid" My Mum sniffed

"Why what's he done" Asked Grandad

"He was there when Heather was Murdered and he didn't say anything, he's an accessory to murder and he's going to confess today" My mum said through her tear's.

I frowned at that. I didn't no what a murder was but i knew it wasn't good.

"Oh my gosh, Abi" Sighed Grandma

"Im going to kill him" said Grandad

"And he could get year's away in prison and will never see Lola ever again" My mum said.

I let out a small gasp, Daddy's leaving. I quickly put on my shoes and ran out the door. I needed to see him, i didn't want him to go and i didn't want him to leave without saying goodbye.

I ran through the square until i saw him coming out of Phil's house. Phil was saying "Don't be a idiot"

I ran and smacked right into Daddy and i hugged him around his knee's and cried. I had a feeling i was causing a scene, but i didn't care.

"Please don't go" I cried into his trouser leg, i felt my dad putting his arm's around me, but it just made me cry more. "I'll be good, i'll go to nursary every day, i promise" i sobbed harder. I suddenly felt, someone tug at my arm. "Come on Lola" It was my mum's voice, she must of heard me leaving. "NO , Go away i hate you" I knew i didn't mean it but i was just upset.

"Look, don't talk to you're mum like that" Dad tried to say to me but i pulled away and ran off back to the house crying. As i ran i realised, the whole square had witnessed what had happened. As i closed the door, i heard Dad yell "Are you happy now" i guessed he had yelled it at Phil and Ben.

I lay in my mum's old single bed crying . I didn't realy know why my dad was leaving but i wanted him to take me with him. I heard the door creek open and someone sitting on the bed, I felt someone pull me toward's them and hold onto me as i was crying.

"It's ok, darling" It was mum. I don't know how she could still comfort me when i had been so horrible to her.

"Why is dad going away" I asked as i rubbed my nose with my sleeve.

She hesitated before saying "I don't know" I knew she was lieing but i couldn't say anything as the tear's started again along with some Hiccup's that came every five second's.

"You are going to be late for you're first day of nursary" She said rubbing my head

"I don't want to go" i said pulling away from her and laying on the bed.

Mum lay beside me and held me close for a few minutes. " I'll phone the nursary and tell them the reason why you wont be there" Mum told me before finally sitting up and leaving the room.

I lay there crying for age's till i finally fell asleep.


	12. Jay says goodbye

Jays Pov

I sat down on the kerb, my heart felt like it was breaking. How did Lola find out ?. I then felt a hand on my shoulder and i turned around and Phil was looking at me. "What did you go and tell her for" I heard Ben's voice as he walked to me.

"I told Abi, Lola must of heard what we were talking about" I sighed and looked at him. "We're you going to tell the police" Ben finally asked and i nodded.

"I've got a son" Ben snapped

"Ye and so did Heather"I said

"If you tell you go down also" Phil said

"I know, i told Abi that, that's why there was a whole scene with Lola" I put my head in my hand's and sighed. "Im going to tell the police" I stood up. "No Jay you can't, i thought we were brother's" Ben said and i looked at him "We we're until you smashed Heather's brain's in"

"But that's all in the past" Ben said

I shook my head and began walking away. I went to the Branning house first. As i opened the door, i got a ear full from Max.

"Oh look here he is, the guy who's about to ruin his Marriage" Max said, as he stopped pacing at the bottom of the stare's. "At least i didn't ruin my Marriage by sleeping with someone twice my age" It was a cheep shot, i know but it was the best i could come up with. "Anyway Mine and Abi's marriage is still fine" i then began walking up the stare's and into the bedroom Lola was in. I saw that she was sleeping, with tear's still rolling down her face and her cheek's red. I sat on the bed and shook her gently, until she stirred. "Lola, its Daddy" I said and she looked up, her green eye's like mine, landed on my face.

"Daddy" She said in a sweet yet tierd Voice. "Lola, im going to be leaving soon, there's something you should know, i might be back tonight and i might not, though there is something that is certain i will be gone for a very long time " As i said this, i saw Lola begin to cry and shake her head like she couldn't beileve it. "Listen to me, i want you to look after Mummy and be a good girl" I hugged her and she cried harder, getting her tear's on my t-shirt.

"I love you" I muttered into my daughter's red hair, i then heard her mutter back "Daddy, i love you more"

I was sat holding her for 10 minute's before i stood up "You will alway's be my baby girl" I told her and i gave her one last hug and left.

I walked downstare's, where Max, Tanya and Abi were waiting.

"Well here i go about to go to Prison" i sighed as i said this then Abi flew her arm's around me and hugged me. I pulled her away, to look in her eyes, i was savouring this moment with her before i left. I wanted to remember every detail of her, from the top of her head, to her toe's. I leaned in and platted a soft kiss on her dry lip's, We stayed like that for a few second's before i pulled away.

"I love you"

"I love you More" Abi told me

"That's not possble" I kissed the tip of her nose and left.


	13. Charged

Abi`s Pov

I was waiting by the window, with my mobile phone in my hand. I had been staring outside for hour's hoping Jay had been released on bail or if he hadn't then i was waiting for him to give me a phone call.

"Abi, Honey come away from the window and have something to eat" My mum told me, but i didn't move

"Do you think i should phone the police station"

"No" Said Dad, though i think the only reason he said this was to try and get me from seeing Jay even though im 21 now.

Suddeny my phone started to ring. I almost dropped my phone as i was in a hurry to pick it up. "Jay" i asked and i heard heavy breathing on the other end of the phone. "Jay" i repeated and finally he spoke "Ab's"

I smiled just hearing his voice made me smile. "Are you coming home"

Jay didn't speak for atleast 2 minute's and i took that as a bad sign. "Jay you're worrying me"

"Im not coming home" he said and his voice sounded broken.

I didn't speak, i was in too much shock.

"They have charged me for being an accesory to Murder, im looking at quite a stretch inside"

I felt like i couldn't breath, so i was silent for 5 minute's till finally i said "Have they got ben yet"

"There's Police officer's going to his house"

"Ok"

"Ab's, i love you and i have to go"

"I love you to"

We hung up and i lay back on the sofa.

"Well what's happening" asked Lauren who had just arrived back when i was talking to Jay

"They have charged him for being an accessory to Murder"

Lauren and My mum hugged me though my dad muttered something like "Serve's him right"

"I guess i will have to go and tell Lola" i walked upstares and Lola was lieing in bed, wide awake.

"Lola"

She looked at me like she was exspecting to see her dad.

I sat on her bed and sighed "Lola, you're dad's going to be away for awhile"

"Why"

"Because of something that happened year's ago"

Lola leaned back on her bed and then turned away from me. I sighed and stood up, leaving the room.

I walked downstare's just as the doorbell went. I answered it and Lola peirce and Joshua walked in.

"Ben has just been charged for Murdering Heather" she looked about ready to exsplode and Joshua had blood shot eye's as he had been crying.

"I know" i said, making Lola Peirce look at me. "How do you know ? "

"Because Jay knew. He was there when Heather was murderd and Ben did it, so now Jay's in prison for being an accessory to murder" i exsplained and Lola had to sit down for a minute or two.

Joshua ran upstare's while me and Lola talked to one another.

"I can't beileve this, Jay's a mitchell you don't grass on you're own"

I looked at her shocked. "That's all you care about"

"No i care about Ben and My child and im furious that Jay grassed" she spat at me, she then stood up "JOSHUA, WERE GOING"

Joshua came running downstare's and him and Lola Peirce left.


	14. Fighting with Joshua

Lolas Pov

It was 3 day's later and i woke up and walked downstare's to see my mum sat on the sofa, and i went to sit beside her. "Mum im going to go out for a bit" I was going to see Joshua, Pat and Tommy. When Joshua came to see me he had been a bit off with me.

"Yeah ok" she didn't look at me, she was just looking out the window and then she turned to me and got her purse and pulled out some money. "You need Breakfast so get a cereal bar or something" I smiled, my first smile since dad left.

I took the money from her and left. I was a smart four year old that could go to shop's and knew how to get back home. Dad once joked that if i was to ever get ganged up on by a gang of bully's, then i would have them all knocked out within five minute's, because i was a Mitchel and i had red hair.

I walked to the corner shop and bumped into Pat and her mother. Pat looked up at her mother and it was like they were talking through the mind as Janine nodded and said "Be home at lunch time though" she then walked away leaving me and Pat stood there, looking at eachother.

"Im sorry about you're Dad" Pat appoligized. "My mum say's those police are realy strict"

I nodded. "Do you know what's wrong with Joshua, he came round 3 days ago with his mum and he went up to my room and we stood in silence for age's till he pushed me over and then ran downstare's"

"His Dad has gotten taken away to" Pat told me

"Why"

"My mum said it had something to do with what happened year's ago. Joshua's dad and you're dad went to this house and Joshua's dad did something realy bad and you're dad watched, my mum wouldn't tell me what bad stuff it was all i know is that it was bad"

I frowned, so you can get in trouble if you watched something realy bad.

"So where are you going now" Pat asked and i pointed to the corner shop.

I walked into the corner shop with Pat and walked over to the cereal bars and got two Coco pop's one's. I then walked over to the counter and saw a tall, coloured Man smiling down at me.

Me and Pat smiled and i placed the cereal bar's on the counter.

We then left the shop and sat on the bench outside.

"Pat do you think i will ever see my Daddy again" I asked and Pat looked at me, i could tell that she wasn't sure but never the less she answerd "I think you will alway's see you're daddy, he's in here" she pointed to her chest.

I then heard two people talking and i looked up and saw Joshua with Tommy and i ran over to them. "Joshua, speak to me" Pat fallowed behind me.

Joshua just glared at me and the next thing i know he kick's my ankle and i fall over.

"JOSHUA" Yelled Pat, while Tommy ran to my side. "Not cool" Said Tommy as he helped me up. I stood up and the next thing i know Joshua lunge's at me and we start fighting in the street, we were rolling over the road and throwing punche's, i didn't want to hurt him but it wasn't my fault on what his dad did.

I could hear people yelling and i could make out Tommy and Pat's voices as well, but i was more focussed on throwing my fist's at his face. The next thing i know, im being pulled up by my mum and Joshua is getting pulled up by his mum.

"What on earth do you think you're doing" Snapped my mum.

I ignored her and through a kick at Joshua. I hit him in a place that obvously hurt him as he ended up falling over in pain.

"Can you control you're daughter" snapped Joshua's Mum

I stuck my tongue out at her as mum dragged me away from them and took me to the house.

"What on earth do you think you're playing at" Mum yelled at me once we got into the house.

"He was being mean and pushed me" I told her

"What's happened" asked Grandma Branning.

"She got into a fight with Joshua" Said mum as she sat beside me on the sofa.

"Violence is never the answer" said Grandad Branning

"I have a surprise for you though" mum said with a smile. I looked at her hoping it had something to do with dad.

"I got this letter in the post and we are alowed to go and see him" Mum said smiling

"When"

"This afternoon" She said

I coudn't help but feel realy happy, i jamp up and hugged her like there was no tomorrow and then i ran upstare's to look good for when i see dad.


	15. New cell mates and Visiting

Jays pov

I have been in a cell for four day's now. I desperately wanted to see my daughter and my wife, all i could think about was them. When i had to give my stuff to the police DCI Marsden let me keep a picture of Me, Abi and Lola. We were so happy in the picture. Lola had a cheeky smile on her face and was looking toward's the camera, me and Abi were smiling away like we had took everyone's happiness.

On the second day of being in a cell. I was informed i would be getting a cell mate, all i kept hoping was that this new cell mate wasn't large and fat. Infact i hoped it wasn't any guy with a tattoo or was taller than me, but after the cell mate i got, i automatically wished i had gotten any cell mate but him.

I ended up with Ben Mitchel, my so called Brother.

"You`ve got to be having a laugh" I remember saying to the woman, of course she wasn't.

"You two will be spending more and more time together" She had a smug look on her as she left and i felt like she was enjoying seeing me suffer.

"Im on the top bunk" I snapped at him as i got on my bed and rolled over to face the wall. I heard the bed creek, so he must of layed down on the bed.

We were sat in silence for 10 minute's before he said. "I miss my son"

I rolled my eyes and sat up on the top bunk and sighed. "I miss my daughter, but i can't see her because of you"

"No you're the one who grassed" Ben told me and i knew he was right but if he hadn't of murdered Heather then this wouldn't of happened.

"You're the one who killed an innocent person and told me to lie to the police for five year's" My voice was cracking now as the thought of me not being able to see my little girl grow up, if i got sent down. It was a life i wouldn't want.

I acctully felt a tear role down my cheak and at that moment i was glad that it wasn't a big tough guy, i would of hated to see a big tough guy see me cry.

On the third day of being in a cell, i woke up, got washed and got showed to the room, where we eat. I ate at a table on my own, it was a small cafeteria with grey wall's and white table's and chair's. Ben walked up and i was about to move till he said. "Dad's been arrested for knowing about the murder" i knew it would be only a matter of time before Phil got handcuffed.

"Hey Mitchel" Me and Ben glanced at eachother wondering which Mitchel was being called upon.

"Jay Mitchel" I turned around and saw a gaurd stood over me. I stood up and he took me into this room with this man. I looked at him and he showed me my seat.

"What's this about"

"You have been given permission to see you're family"

I swear my heart beat had stopped at what the man had just said.

"We have written out a letter, for you're wife to visit you and im assuming you will want to see you're daughter"

I nodded, i couldn't help my excitment.

"Ok i will post this letter, you're wife will then have to show it to the gaurd when she enter's, it's for Tomorrow afternoon"

I got showed back to my cell and Ben was there and i then wonderd if he was getting a visit from anyone.

"Is Joshua coming to visit you"

"No" Ben said which shocked me. "I don't want him seeing me in prison, plus i don't feel like seeing anyone"

That shocked me but i said nothing and just got on with the rest of my day as normal.

The fourth day. I was up realy early, i couldn't wait to see Abi and Lola, but at the same time i was sad because i knew that at the same time i will have to say goodbye at the end of the visit.

I was washed and dressed realy early. I had to wear black jogger's and a black t-shirt. That's what you had to wear in prison, eather Black or Grey colour's.

I had my breakfast and layed in the cell, just staring at the picture of me, Abi and Lola.

"Mitchel"

I looked over at a gaurd that was stood there, i knew he was talking to me as Ben was away having his lunch. I would have mine later after i see Abi. I jamp off the bed and the gaurd walked with me down to this Gate inside the prison that was locked, Load's of Men were there to see there reletive's and what not.

I stood there waiting for the gate to be unlocked, finaly it opened and i walked into the room filled with family member's all waiting at a tables. The minute i walked i could hear, Lola shout "DADDY" Making me look directly at her as she ran and hugged me around the leg's. She was wearing a cupcake dress, A black carigan, black shoes with a strap and her hair was in Plait's.

Normally hugging wouldn't be alowed at prison becuase some people smuggle drug's in, but in this case they let me hug her as she was my daughter and wasn't likely to be carrying drug's with her.

I picked her up and walked over to the table Abi was at, i placed her down and hugged abi and kissed her. The gaurd had to pull us apart. So i opened my mouth to show that no drug's were in my mouth. The gaurd's walked away and i sat down.

I looked Abi up and down and smiled. She was wearing the same thing's she wore on our first date in the laundrette, i remember it like it was yesterday.

"How is life in this place, i bet the food's gross" Said Abi.

I sighed. "It's better than Shirley's cooking" I admitted

"Daddy when are you coming home" Asked Lola

I thought for a moment, not sure what to say so all i said was "Soon"

"Have you got any cell mate's" Asked Abi, she was alway's concerned about Prsion cell mate's as most of them were pretty tough with tattoo's. I remember when Lola was born, Abi said she would protect her and not let her have a tattoo, though she didn't seem to mind when i got one. She thought it was romantic as i had her name tattooed above my heart.

"Well, i have Ben as a cell mate" As i said this, i watched Abi's face turn from smiling to a frown.

"Ben, Ben Mitchel"

"Do you know another Ben" I asked with a sigh. "Listen Abs, i don't think i will be getting out" I whisperd the last part so Lola didn't here.

"You don't know that"

"I do, listen, when i go to court i will most likely get sentenced to alot of year's inside"

As i whisperd this, Abi was close to tear's and i couldn't bare it to see her cry. "Don't cry Abs"

She looked at me with a watery smile. "When's the court date"

"Next Weak"


	16. Lolas Secret

Abis Pov

The minute i got out of that prison, i burst into tear's. I looked at Lola with blurry eye's and i knew just for her, i needed to be strong.

"Listen Sweetie, do you want to stop for an ice cream"

She shook her head and i was the type of girl who could eat sweat's and sweat's and never gain weight. She loved all thing's sweat and the only time she ever missed out on buying something sweat was when she was upset.

"It's going to be okay" I pulled her close and she then whisperd. "I gave Daddy my teddy, now he wont forget me"

I was shocked at that, i hadn't seen her give her teddy to him even though i knew she had it when we went into the prison. "He could never forget you" I told her sternly, though she just looked at me and said "I want to go home"

I nodded and took her home. When we got into the house, Lola ran upstair's and i went into the living room.

"How was it Darling" asked mum as she put an arm around me.

"It was horrible, They were people in there with tattoo's and Ben's his cell mate" I told them, mum looked shocked, where as dad just rolled his eye's.

"That's what he get's for hiding a murder for so long"

I was furious "for you're information, he had no choice, have you seen though's mitchell's, they only do what they think is right, just to protect there own skin. So don't you dare tell me, he deserved it, when you don't know a thing about it"

"Ok Abs calm down" Mum told me

How could she tell me to calm down. My husband's in prison, my daughter is getting into fight's and im possably going to face being without Jay for year's.

"I just want Jay back" I sobbed.

Mum comforted me, but not for long as i stood up and headed out the door without a word. The minute the door slammed shut behind me, i got grabbed by a blonde headed girl who i recognised to be Lola, not my daughter, but the other Lola.

"Did you see Ben" she asked. I was too shocked to even answer, i didn't expect her to grab me.

"I never saw Ben, Though Jay and Ben are cell mate's" i watched her and there was something seriously wrong with her, as tear's appeared in her eye's.

"Lola, is this sill about Joshua not having a dad" I asked. I knew there was another reason, i could tell.

"Yes" she sighed "No"

I looked at her with concern, till it dawned on me. "Lola, you cant be"

She nodded.

"For how long"

"Five year's"

"He's Gay Lola, you cant be in love with him"

She sighed. "I know" she sat down on the Kerb.

I sat beside her. "How did you fall in love with him"

"How did you fall in love with Jay" she snapped

"I don't know it just sort of happened" I explained

"Same here" she said and i put an awkward hand on her shoulder.

"You cant choose who you fall in love with" I said, i knew all too well as i didn't plan on falling in love with a mitchell, let alone Jay Mitchell. The guy that once called me a moron, when we were young. "Where's Joshua"

"Pop's has him" she said and i knew she meant Billy.

"Look come into the house, so we can talk" I stood up and then we both walked into the house.


	17. Joshua still not speaking to Lola

Lolas Pov

I snuck downstair's and saw my mum and Joshua's mum, having a conversation. I quickly left the house, so they didn't notice me and i ran over to the bench in the square. When i got to the bench, i relized Tommy was sat there.

"What's wrong" I asked sitting beside him.

"Im caught in the middle between you and Joshua, so is Pat"

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah well Joshua shouldn't be starting fight's"

"To be fair, you're dad put his Dad in prison"

"Ye at a cost, because my dad is in prison to" i looked at him, then looked around "Where's Pat"

"Talking to Joshua"

I smiled. "Want to go and Listen to what there saying"

We both grinned and stood up and went to find Joshua and Pat. We found them, talking beside the queen vic.

"Talk to her, she didn't put you're dad away" Pat told him

"No, but her dad did"

"Exactly so it's not her fault, just talk to her"

"No" he then walked away and Pat breathed a sigh of Annoyance before storming after him.

"That's not good" said a shocked Tommy

"What do you meen"

"Let's just say, when thing's dont go Pat's way, she tend's to use her fist's" Tommy and me ran after Pat only to find her sat on joshua while he was squirming underneath her.

"Hey guy's" Pat tossed a strand of her stringy dark hair behind her shoulder.

"Pat, get off of him" said Tommy.

Pat huffed and folded her hand's . "No, not until he speak's to Lola"

"You're hurting me" said Joshua as he squirmed about underneath her.

"Well stop squirming about, then i wont hurt you" Glaired Pat

"Pat what have you been eating, Rocks ?" asked Joshua, which then got him a smack in the head.

"Pat just get off him" i sighed. Pat glaired at Joshua before standing up.

Joshua took the chance to run away leaving Pat, Tommy and me to talk.

"That was cheaky, i don't weigh alot" Pat huffed

"I best go home now" I mutterd, before i ran home.


	18. Phone calls to Abi and Lola

Jays Pov

A few day's later. I was sat in the cafeteria getting my lunch, when Ben walked over to me. "Have you seen Phil, i would of thought he would been put in the same prison" I asked as Ben sat down across from me. "He got transferred to another Prison, because they didn't want all of us in the same prison apparently" Ben told me. I shrugged, i guess it was better that way as i didn't realy want to get beaten up by Phil in prison.

"Im seeing Lola and Joshua tomorrow"

"I thought you didn't want to see you're kid while you were inside" I asked.

"Ye i didn't, but i got too thinking, our Trail's next weak and im facing life without my child. So i reay want to see him"

I nodded and sighed. "My solicitors saying that ill probably only get six year's for being an accessory to murder"

"Ill get 15 or 10 year's" Ben mutterd.

"Abi has to come and speak to the jury and so doe's Lola, i've heard" i told him. I heard by DCI Marsden that they had to come and speak in front of a court full of people on how we seemed during the day of the murder.

"I know, i heard to" Ben sighed "A few people are going to be up in the stand's, i think Billy, Andrew and Shirley are going to be in the stand's and where getting senteced together"

"Im going to phone Abi later" I said, Every person in prison get's one phone call a day.

"Im phoning Lola"

"So where do you think they took Phil"

"I don't know i just hope it's further than here" Ben said and i secretly hoped that as well

"I don't think Phil's getting sentenced on the same day, as Shirley would be there at what ever court Phil is going to"` I told him as i knew Shirley was going to give evidence at our court hearing.

"I heard from DCI marsden that dad is getting sentenced the day after where sentenced"

I nodded and finished my lunch before being taken to the cell's with Ben.

"Can i make a phone call" I asked

"Me too" Ben said

The guard looked at us and then nodded and took us to the phone that was attached to the wall. He gave us each 50p so it had to be a quick phone call. Ben went first and placed his 50p in the slot and dialed Lola's mobile number.

I stood behind him and watched as he placed the phone to his ear.

"Hey Lola"

I assumed Lola had picked up.

"Lola, you're asking too many question... Is Abi with you"

I looked at him with a frown apon my face.

"Ok everything's fine, Joshua did what... Ok calm down"

I had to chuckle at this.

"Lola this has to be a quick phone call, so are you still coming to the court hearing next weak"

"Ok, and what are you going to say... what sort of truth"

"The normal kind" I mutterd at him

"Listen Lola, tell Joshua that i love him" Ben said

"Lola what did you say, you're breaking up, Lola, Lola" He sighed and hung up

"Well what did she say" I asked and Ben shrugged.

"She's telling the truth, but i never understood what she said at the last part... she said "i Lo" then the line went"

I nodded and placed the 50p in the slot and dialed Abi's number.

"Hey Abi" I laughed slightly as her voice she sounded so excited.

"Listen, before i go into detail, is Lola with you... She is, ok what did she say to Ben before the line went dead"

I swear i almost choked on my own tongue at what Abi said to me. "SHE WHAT, Oh my god"

Ben looked at me frowning.

"Listen Phil's been transferred to another Prison and what are you going to say at the court hearing next weak"

Abi just said the same thing. "The Truth"

"Ok, Tell Lola i love her... Not that Lola the small one, our daughter" I knew she was joking but right now i wasn't in the mood for joking.

We said our goodbye's and hung up. Me and Ben got led back to our cells and once the metel door shut behind us, Ben turned to me.

"Well what did Lola say before the line went dead"

"Mate, it's not my place to tell"

"I thought we were Brother's"

"We were until you killed Heather, you know what, i could of got a shorter sentence or maybe no sentence if i went to the police station the night you murdered Heather"

Ben looked at me before crawling on his bed and laying his head down.

I sighed and sat on my bed "I can't tell you, she has to tell you herself"


	19. Marry Me

**I decidded to do a Pov of Lola Pearce, when she visits ben. Im also only going up to 20 chapters, then i will do a sequel.**

**Lola Pearce Pov**

I walked into the prison with Joshua and sat at a table, waiting for the prisoner's to be released into the room. I tried to tell Ben yesterday on the phone that i loved him, but the line went dead. I decidded it's better to do it face to face.

I saw Ben come out of the door with the rest of the Prisoner's who had reletive's seeing them. Ben walked over to me and sat opposite me. Joshua smiled a big grin at him.

"Hey Mate, I heard you have been getting into a fight"

Joshuas smile turned into a frown. "She deserved it"

"You don't go around getting into fight's especally girl's and it's knowone's fault but my own that im in this mess"

"How is it in here, bet the food's terrible" I asked with a smirk.

"It's okay, it's better than i thought" Ben told me, I nodded. "Joshua, anything you want to ask your dad"

"When are you getting out" Joshua asked with a sad smile.

I sighed and looked at Ben who glanced at the table then looked up. "I don't know mate"

"Listen about Yesterday" I said with a deep breath, I was about to tell him i loved him and he was going to turn me down because he was Gay.

"Ye the line went dead"

"I love you" I blurted out. Joshua smiled at me, where as Ben just looked at me with a surprised exspression

"That's what i said when the line went dead"

I was waiting for five minute's, but he never spoke all he did was stare at me like he had been punched in the face.

"I know you're Gay and i know you're going to turn me down, but i just wanted to tell you"

The thing that he said surprised me. "Im not Gay, Im Bisexual"

"What" i was now shocked. "But i thought, you said you were gay"

"I thought i was till, i slept with you and had a child with you, Im Bi, i like men and woman"

He still hadn't answerd if he loved me back, but what he said gave me hope.

Joshua was looking at the two of us as Ben said this. Joshua was only five so he didn't understand what Sexuality was.

"When Joshua grow's up, im not going to care if he's Gay, straight or Bisexual" he said this as he didn't want to end up like his dad and be a terrible father.

I nodded slightly. Finally i couldn't take it anymore so i blurted out "Marry Me"

Ben looked stunned but he smiled which gave me hope that he loved me. "In a prison"

"Yeah, People get married in prison" i looked at him and he smiled. "Ok"

"So you love me too"

"Lola, i've always Loved you. We have a child together, you are beautiful and you made me realise, year's ago that im not gay but Bi" He chuckled. "So ye i'll Marry you, In Prison"

We both leaned forward and kissed, but had to seperate quickly as the guard's pulled us away from eachother and checked Ben's mouth for drug's. Once they left he turned to me. "It will have to be after the Trial, that we get married"

I nodded and then the buzzer went, signaling that me and Joshua had to leave. We stood up and Joshua hugged Ben tightly around his ankle's and then i hugged him and kissed his cheek.

He then got led back to his cell and i ran out of the prison with Joshua, so happy that i could scream.


	20. Court Day

Jays Pov

It was a big day. The day me and Ben get sentenced. I knew that we were both pleading guilty, Ben for murder and me being an accessory.

Even though i was only an accessory, i knew the prossocutor will try and tell the jury that i had helped Ben murder Heather. I was in a deep thought till the door's opened and i looked up to see my Defence lawer.

"How are you"

I sighed "Terrified"

Why lie, i was absolutely Petrified.

"How is Ben" My Defence Lawer asked

"He's Scared and he's getting married in prison" I said looking at my defence lawer.

"Everything will be ok, if you do go down, you will only get 6 year's at the most" Said the defence lawer. "Ben might get 10 or 15"

"Listen ill have to go, i will see You and Ben in court" The Defence Lawer left, just as Ben walked in with the guard behind him. He had just had a shower.

"Right you two" Sad the guard "Come on"

We both got leaded out to a van outside, both handcuffed and then we were driven to crown court.

Once inside the crown court. Me and Ben were at the bottom of the stair's, that would lead us up to the box in the court room, where we would stand and watch our friend's and family give evidence.

We walked up the stair's. We were suddenly in a clear box, with two chair's and we could see Everyone looking at us.

There was Lola, Abi, Tanya, Max, Ian, Andrew, Billy, Shirley and Lot's more.

"Member's of the Jury, Jay Mitchell stand's charge for being an accessory to Murder and Ben Mitchell stand's charge for Murdering Heather Trott on the 21st March 2012, it is you're choice to say having heard all the evidence if Jay Mitchell had helped Ben Mitchell Murder Heather Trott"

I gulped and looked at Ben who was stood beside me. I knew that Ben had confessed to killing Heather and because i was there i was either going to go down for being an accessory or Helping Ben kill Heather which i know i didn't.

"The case you're about to hear begin's with two people Ben Mitchell and his Brother Jay Mitchell. Begining with Ben Mitchell lying to the Police about his Father "killing" Stella Crawford. The lie's sent his father to prison. Problem's occured when Heather Trott discoverd what he had done. The Police were then told that he was infact lying, so his father was being released. Ben mitchell realised someone had told the police, in his word's "grassed him up" so he and his faithful brother went to heather's flat and there response was to Murder Heather Trott. However Phil Mitchell was released that same day and went to find his son, in anger. He never exspected what he saw when he walked into Heather Trott's flat. Jay was long gone and Ben Mitchell was leaning over Heather Trott's body. Phil Mitchell aggreed to help his son, lie to the police and give him an alibi. Now with the blood Of Heather Trott on There hand's was Ben Mitchell safe at last. Of course not. So member's of the Jury this was no accadent. This was a cold blooded Execution. Carried out by two people. Two brother's. Who are stood here today."

I was furious, i knew that the prossocutor, was going to make me go down for murder, but i never exspected this.

The prossocutor brought Lola to the stand where she stood and had to answer some question's. I saw Ben looking at her with sad eye's.

"I swear by old Mighty god, That the evidence i shall give, will be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth" Lola read out.

"Can you tell us you'rw whole name"

"Lola Pearce, well Mitchell now" Lola said, she had changed her name a few year's back on Billy's birthday, so i heard.

"And you're related to the Mitchell's" The defence lawer asked

"I am"

"Yet you have a Son with Ben mitchell and are going to get married"

"Yes, were second cousin's three time's removed"

"Of course, can you please tell me when you met Ben Mitchell"

"9th september 2011. He had just came out of the young offeder's"

"Did he seem like a Normal Teenager to you"

"Yeah, we met in the cafe, had a bit of banter, then i went back to school"

I sighed and watched Abi who was sat down looking just as worried as i was.

"When did you first meet Jay Mitchell"

"I met him on 15th july 2011, Pop's intruduced me to him and the rest of my family, i flirted with him a bit and before you say anything, yes he was like a normal teenager and was going out with Abi Branning" Lola told the The defence lawer

"No further question's you're honour" The defence Lawer sat down and the prossocutor stood up.

"Where were you the night Heather trott was murdered"

"I was at the Mitchell's, we were all having a gathering because Phil was being released, i was 5 or 6 month's pregnant at the time"

"How did they seem"

"Well Jay seemed abit edgy and Ben also seemed a bit on edge but not as much as Jay"

"No further question's You're honour" smirked the prossocutor.

Lola went back to her seat.

"Billy Mitchell, take the stand please"

Billy went up to the stand.

"When did you first become aware of Jay Mitchell"

"He came onto the square and lived with Bert who was his granddad, Then Jay's dad came back and i formed a friendship with his dad, Then his dad was murdered and i ran in to save him only to bottle it and hide in the bathroom" Billy said looking rather upset "I then went on to foster him for a short while"

"He came from a difficult Background" Asked the prossocutor

"Well his mother died of breast cancer when Jay was only 10 and his father left him before his mother died, so Jay lived with his Grandmother, then his grandmother died and Jay went to live with Bert his Grand-dad at the age of 12 who then left a little while after Jay's father came back. Jay's father then died in 2008 when he was 14 and he got put into Care and i fosterd him"

"So his child hood was unstable"

"Well he had a rough start, but he over came all that he's one of the-" he got cut off as the prossocutor rolled his eye's and said "Yeah thank you Mr Mitchell, im sure the court understand's you're loyalty, but if you could take yourself back to the time Heather Trott was murdered, do you recall you're where about's"

"Yes, I had been with Jay at Andrew's stag party, Andrew left quickly and so we all finished our drink's and left, i then went back to the Mitchell house as Phil was coming back, Phil came in with Ben and jay"

"And how did they seem"

"Jay looked a bit shaken and was white, Ben looked almost normal, I never noticed it till now, that when i look back, they both had been acting weird"

The day went on, People giving evidence about Ben or about Me, until Abi went to the stand to give evidence.

"Mrs Mitchell, Where were you the night Heather was murdered"

"I was on a school trip, if i remember correctly"

"And when you got back from the school trip, what happened"

"I saw my family then i met Jay in the cafe, by that time, people were blaming Andrew for Heather's murder"

"And how did he seem" asked the prossocutor

"Well we hugged and he clung onto me like he never wanted to let go" Abi smiled when she said this. "But then he began to talk about Heather's murder and how maybe Andrew didn't do it. He even said it was Scary, i told him about this saying "Evil only happen's because good men do nothing" He didn't seem to get it at first, but then a few hour's later i got a voice message on my phone saying that he got what i meant"

"He kept this secret for year's, Did he show any sign's of guilt"

"Well if you mentioned Heather's name he would clam up and change the subject, He once told me not to call him a Mitchell"

"No further question's your honour" said the prossocutor

The day just went on till finally, we were all called back into the court room.

"All rise"

Everyone stood up.

"How do you find Jay Mitchell"

"Guilty for being an accessory to murder" Said the foreman of the Jury

"How do you find Ben Mitchell"

"Guilty For Murder"

The Judge sighed. "Jay and Ben Mitchell rise"

We both stood up.

"Ben Mitchell, you have been found for the murder of Heather Trott and there for you have been sentenced, to life in Prison and the amount you must serve is 10 Year's in prison"

Ben almost callapsed at that and Lola stood up in shock.

"Jay Mitchel, you have been found as an accessory to this murder, there for you have been sentenced to six year's in prison. Take them both down"

Me and Ben looked over at Abi and Lola who were both in tear's.

**I didn't know how long a life in prison is in London, so i guessed and said 10 year's. Im going to make a sequel of this as this is the last chapter.**


End file.
